CAMPANADAS NAVIDEÑAS
by Magnolia A
Summary: Candy recibie un magnifico reglo de Navidad que no esperaba.. epsero les guste. Felices fiestas!


_**Hola nenas... espero les gute este mini acorde a la Navidad... lo escribi hace algun tiempo... esperoem dejen un review... Un abrazo a todas y felices fiestas!**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAMPANADAS NAVIDEÑAS<strong>

Sonaban las campanas de la capilla particular de la mansión familiar de los Andrew del día 24 de diciembre… eran las seis de las tarde… se estaba en vísperas de la Navidad…. La familia Andrew daba una gran cena de Navidad donde entre los invitados también figuraban los empleados de la familia tanto los de la mansión de Lakewood, como alguno de los empleados de las oficinas de la familia que llevaban muchos años trabajando para ellos… pero esta Navidad no era una Nochebuena cualquiera para Candice White Andrew… había recibido una nota muy perturbadora que decía así….

**_Mi amada de bellos ojos color de esmeralda…. ¿Cuántos segundos existen en un día? ¿Cuánto es la eternidad? ¿Cuántas Navidades sin ti?... Así de desesperado es mi amor… en realidad desconozco cuantos segundos existen un día…. Pero con cada segundo te adoro en todo momento… la eternidad es tan larga que así es mi amor… antes de que existiéramos siquiera cualquiera de los dos… mi amor ya existía y morirá cuando al eternidad perezca…. Las Navidades sin ti han sido tan cuantiosas que mi desesperación es tanta que hoy sabrás por fin de mi amor y de mi existencia… cuando suene la última campanada de las doce de la noche de la capilla de los Andrew sabrás quien soy… te espero en la puerta de la capilla… no temas mi adorada…. Nada te pasará…._**

_**Hasta esta noche…**_

Candy no sabía qué hacer o que pensar…. ¿Quién podría amarla de esa manera?... ¿Terry? No…. Se amaron pero no tan desesperadamente ni tan anhelantemente… ¿Albert? Albert había renunciado a toda clase de amor para dedicarse a las actividades propias del jefe del clan… ya pensaría en eso después…. ¿quién sería?

La rubia estaba muy ansiosa y no se había atrevido a contarle de esa nota a nadie… el tiempo pasaba muy rápidamente… desde que escucho la campanadas de las seis ya habían pasado tres horas…. Las nueve de la noche…. La rubia se cambio para asistir a la misa de gallo a la capilla…. Como hacía mucho frío opto por un vestido cerrado hasta el cuello de color frambuesa…, recogió su cabello con dos peinetas y uso una abrigo del tono del vestido…. Como había que caminar un poco hasta la capilla de los Andrew salieron de la mansión después de las diez de la noche….

¿Todo bien Candy?

Si Albert ¿Por qué?

Te noto nerviosa…. estás hasta temblando.

Es el frío Albert

Y siguieron caminando... mientras más se acercaba la hora, la rubia estaba más nerviosa… no prestaba ni atención a lo que sucedía en la capilla de los Andrew… las campanas empezaron a sonar, al mismo tiempo que todos los asistentes salían del lugar…. Candy se quedó rezagada para poder acudir a su cita con el destino…. Ningún miembro de la familia se dio cuenta de que Candy no iba en el grupo que iba tan alegre rumbo a la mansión…. Las campanas seguían sonando…. Hasta llegó la última campanada anunciando la Navidad…. La campanada número doce…. De entre las sombras… escucho una voz que le decía…

No preguntes por quién doblan las campanas…. Porque están doblando por ti…

John Donne… ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta ese autor y en especial ese poema?

Mmmm yo juraría que Donne no es del todo de tus favoritos… pero sé que le tienes especial aprecio a este poema ¿Por quién doblan las campanas?

No venimos a hablar de poesía… ¿Quién eres y qué clase de broma es esta?

Tú no crees que sea una broma… de ser así no estarías aquí Candy

¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

Candy ¿no crees que la respuesta es obvia? Yo sé muchas cosas sobre ti… el nombre es básico de saber cuándo admiras o amas a alguien… yo sé mucho más cosas de las que crees… he esperado tanto por ti… siete años esperando por ti mi vida…

¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Significa que tú y yo nos conocemos?

Sí

¡Santo cielo! Esperar siete años por mí…

Si he esperado siete años... y si tuviera que esperar la eternidad… por ti con gusto te esperaría…Yo soy parte de tú pasado… una sombra que ha estado cerca de ti en tu presente y que quiere estar por siempre y para siempre en tú futuro. ¿No sabes quién soy Candy?

Candy se puso a pensar… siete años…. Siete años se decía mucho y muy rápido… siete años… Candy se puso pensativa y su interlocutor desde la sombras solo observaba…

Candy… ¿Será posible que te hayas olvidado de mi?... Siete años tesoro mío…

Vamos, vamos no te hagas el mártir ahora…. primero mandas una nota perturbadora… la tonta de mi acude… ¿Qué tal si eres un asesino? Y te quejas porque no puedo lograr hilar algo que paso hace siete años…

No, Candy no me estoy haciendo el mártir como lo estás diciendo…. Solo me que me muero de ansias por decirte quien soy… pero necesitas recordar primero… son solo siete años amor mío… ¿Asesino? Sí…. Quiero ser el asesino de tu corazón…

Candy pensaba y pensaba…. Qué cosa tan tierna acababa decir… "el asesino de tu corazón"… siete años… ¿Qué sucedió hace siete años?... De repente como un susurro escucho…."Anthony"… si… hacía siete años que Anthony había muerto…. Que la había dejado en un mar de desolación…. ¿Qué más había pasado en esos siete años? ¿Terry?... pero eso ya había pasado…. Solo quedaba la primera opción y era totalmente inverosímil pero a pesar de eso…. Con miedo articulo….

Algo que me marco hace siete años fue la traumática caída de Anthony de aquel caballo… ¡Santo cielo! Eso significa que…

Que soy yo Candy…

Aquel desconocido salió de las sombras donde se encontraba… vestía de frac negro y a parte de todo llevaba una rosa idéntica a la dulce Candy salvo por el color… esta rosa era roja…

Soy yo mi pequeña pecosa…

Candy casi se cae del desmayo que le provocaba tener enfrente de si a un Anthony siete años más grande…. Se veía tan espectacularmente guapo… Candy creía estar viendo visiones… Anthony se acerco…

No llores ni temas…. No soy una fantasma… los fantasmas no pueden tocarte como ahora lo hago yo… soy parte de tu pasado porque me has creído muerto en estos siete años… soy una sombra en tu presente…. Porque sé que de una forma u otra has pensado en mi… hasta en tus momentos felices… quiero ser tu futuro… si tú así lo decides… esta rosa la cree como siempre pensado en ti y para ti…

Candy estaba demasiado anonada como para decir algo más…. Observaba a Anthony detenidamente… solo él podía tener en su voz la textura de la seda… suave…. Pero también había algo de seductor en su voz…. El corazón de la rubia era un remolino de emociones…. Nunca creyó en la muerte de ese joven… realmente la caída fue muy muy sospechosa… Anthony esperaba su reacción…

Sin decirle nada más que "Gracias" le quito la rosa de la mano y le beso tierna y delicadamente en los labios sin ninguna clase de dudas…. Después de aquel beso…. La rubia dijo…

Así que finalmente decidiste revelarme tu existencia y presentarte ante mi cariño mío… ¡que mejor regalo de Navidad!

Candy que tú sabías que yo…

Lo descubrí de casualidad… no me preguntes como…. Solo esperaba que un día te decidieras…. Si te hice sufrir fue porque…. Necesitaba comprobar que eras tú en verdad… Anthony… tú eres mi mejor regalo de Navidad…. Yo también espere siete años por ti…

¡Candy!

Volvieron a besarse…. Sonaron las campanadas que ya no anunciaban la Navidad…. Sino la una de la mañana del día 25 de Diciembre…

Dime algo Anthony… ¿La familia ya lo sabía?

Sí y si vas a preguntar por la tía abuela… ella estuvo de acuerdo… el único obstáculo para nuestra felicidad ahora somos nosotros mismos….

Las campanas seguían sonando….

Feliz Navidad Anthony…

Lo mismo para ti mi pequeña pecosa…

No preguntes por quién doblan las campanas Candy….

Porque están doblando por ti amor mío…


End file.
